samstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Morgan
M.I. High has a Wikia of it's own. To view the wiki, click here. Dan 1.jpg M_I_High_Scene.png Dan_2.jpg Dan Morgan was part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6-Series 7. He first appeared in, "The Fall of SKUL", and his last appearance was, "The Last Stand". He starred in twenty six episodes of the show. He was portrayed by Sam Strike. Biography 'Overview' Daniel Morgan - known as Dan by his friends - is a student at Saint Hearts and a teenage M.I.9 spy. He is a master at martial arts, parkour, and is usually seen working as a field agent alongside Keri and Aneisha. He was recruited to M.I.9 after being seen performing parkour when chasing after some thieves who stole an old lady's handbag. Dan is a skilled young warrior, but doesn't always make the right choices. He always wants to help his friends, and does what he can to do so. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts. 'Personality' *As shown in, "The Dark Wizard", he doesn't believe in fantasy and gets easily annoyed when other people go on and on about it. *As show in, "Old School", he seems to have an 'old school' approach on things and is ready to do what ever it takes to be with his friends. Relationships 'Zoe' When Dan first met Zoe, her background in SKUL meant that he didn't trust her. However, after proving her loyalty to M.I.9 on countless occasions, a close bond was formed. *In, "The Face of Revenge", Dan asked her out on a date to Calvin Lahme's concert and she said yes. *In, "Mission: Incredible", the two performed a scene from Romeo and Juliet, prompting Tom and Aneisha to nickname them that. Throughout Series 6, they become closer and closer, and he became very protective of her. *In, "The Dark Wizard", when she is captured by the Dark Wizard; Dan takes it personally. The pair also shared a romantic hug and Dan called her a princess at the end of the episode. *In, "The Final Endgame", Zoe was captured and Dan began shouting at everyone when they weren't rescuing her. Whilst hooked up to the mind transfer machine, she shouted for Dan and he ran as fast as he could to save her. During Series 7 (when Zoe travels the world to meet her sisters/clones), it's shown that Zoe hasn't called anyone apart from Tom for three months. Zoe's leaving could be the reason that Dan seems more mature and serious in this series. 'Keri' Similarly to Zoe, Dan was not keen with Keri when they first met. This was because he felt she was replacing Zoe and was not happy with that. *In, "The Mayze", Tom teases Dan, saying that Keri is basically the same girl as Zoe and that he fancied her. Towards the end of Series 7, Dan started to like Keri and realised how important she was to the team. *In, "The Last Stand", after The Heart exploded, Dan was upset - as he thought Keri was dead - and he admitted she was one of the best spies ever. See Also *M.I. High Episodes with Sam Strike *M.I. High Category:M.I. High Category:Characters Category:M.I. High Characters